Domino's Best: Love Can Bite
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: 8 boys, 4 crossdress because they think it is best to be girls. all fall in the evil puzzle/maze called love. How will each work out? Tea  and Vivian bashing! RxB YYxY MxM SxJ! YAOI! rating will go up as story progresses. Warnings on why on chapter 1
1. Prologue

Me: Hello everyone!  
Keiichiro: yeah... She's just happy because she's making another yaoi fic. Really? Can you not already tell she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Warnings- yaoi, crossdressing, lemony goodness, drugs, alchohol, prostitutes (yuck) a.k.a Tea and Vivian, cussing, and seduction. Tendershipping, puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping, and puppyshipping. 了x貘ら 遊技x闇 真ぃxまりい せとx助演  
10987654321***************************-  
~chapter one: Prologue~  
Introduction-  
Three 12 year old boys walked around the new apartment their foster parents had gotten so they would learn to live by themselves. One boy had silvery white hair and blue eyes. His name is Ryou. Next to him was a platinum blond boy with lavender eyes. His name is Malik. Last, there is was a boy with violet eyes, and tri-colored hair, his name is Yugi. They considered themselves broth- scratch that. Sisters. The boys thought it better to be called girls. They were too feminine for their own good. They dressed in girl's attire and tied their hair up. Except Yugi, his hair was too spiky. And defies the laws of gravity waaaay too much. They weren't that rich and they had a minimum to everything. They soon found another 12 year old orphan who thought it best to be a girl. His name is Joey. He had poofy blond hair and dark brown eyes. He joined the family immediatly after they told him they all considered themselves girls. They are known as Sakura for their last names. They liked it because it is similar to the flowers sakura, which they saw every year at it's blossomed state. Their foster parents told them, at age 15 they will move out of Tokyo. But to where?  
at Domino  
Somewhere, in a mansion far, far away, there lived 4 orphans with their loving foster parents. They were all 12 years old and consider themselves the height of boyhood. I mean, being billionaires and all. One boy had messy silvery white hair and red eyes. His name is Bakura. Another boy had spiky platinum blond hair and hazy purple eyes. His name is Marik. The other had spiky tri-colored hair with lightning streaks in the middle of the top spike, he had red/purple eyes. His name is Yami. The last had brown hair that was very, very short compared to the others. His eyes were an icy colbalt blue. His name is Seto. They dressed in the latest boy attire and always had money to spend. Their last name is Tsumi, which meant sin. They were happy with their last name and wore it with honor.  
And now the story commences...  
Prologue-  
~RYOU'S POV~  
I pulled at my skirt. 15 years old already! My foster parents had sent me and my "sisters" to Domino City, a city for wealthy people mind you, to live and go to school. At Domino High in fact, a high class school for snobby rich kids. My "sisters" and I had convinced the principal that we were girls who were very late bloomers. And now, here we are pulling at our skirts, trying to make it longer.  
"Maybe we should 'ave just ditched this and got guy's uniforms." Joey complained.  
"And about Joey, Ryou. What will people say when they see his name?" Yugi said, flattining his skirt  
"Our parents were indecisive whether or not he was a girl and named him Joey before he was born. So they made a birth certificate, but when he was born it turned out he was a girl and they couldn't take it back." I said, having it planned evey time they moved to a new grade.  
Malik twirled in front of the mirror. Yugi and I did the same. Of course the clothes fit us three perfectly. Molding into our oddly curved waist. Never found out why it only did it to us and not any other boy. Joey was still trying to bring his skirt lower. Finally, after concealing his privates, we grabbed our bags and walked out.  
"I hope the guys are cute! I don't know about you guys, but I want my first to be rich." Malik said happily.  
"We all do Mal, we all do..." I said staring at a mansion, where four guys in blue uniforms walked out. They turned toward us and stared. All the guys stopped and stared at the gaping others in men's uniform...  
~BAKURA'S POV~  
I was munching on a piece of tart when Marik, Yami, and Seto finally got their asses out of bed. I was already in uniform, they were still in their underwear.  
"Morning sleeping beauties. Had a nice nap?"  
"Shut up Bakura. We aren't all virgins still!" Marik taunted me.  
I rolled my eyes. They had all gone into a club last night and had slept with a couple of prostitutes. And had wasted themselves.  
"I'm saving my first time until I find the right one!" I yelled.  
"Aw! Isn't that romantic huh Seto?" Yami said to the brunette.  
"I didn't have sex with a prostitute. I am still a virgin Yami, got a prob?" Seto growled.  
He backed away and stumbled over a chair. I burst out laughing.  
"Maybe I'll find the one this year. I have that feeling you know Seto?"  
"I guess your right, my stomach has been giving me butterflies since I woke up." He said.  
Once everyone was dressed and had swallowed a tart with milk, we walked out. I turned around, and I swear to fucking RA that this was love at first sight. Never had a girl appealed to me. For years I thought I was gay. She turned towards me, her silvery white hair glinting in the sunlight. Her blue eyes stared directly at my red ones. My brothers turned around and gaped at the four girls.  
"I like that blond one." Marik said staring at the platinum blondie.  
"I've never seen them before. I think they're new." Seto eyed the poofy blond.  
"So... Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Yami said pushing us forward.  
I was about to protest when suddenly I was face to face with the silver haired girl.  
"Uh... Hi! I'm Bakura Tsumi."  
"I'm Ryou Sakura."  
I smiled and offered my hand. She took it and blushed. I stared at her chest, which was dead flat mind you, but I didn't care.  
"Want me to take you to school?"  
She smiled and nodded her head excitedly. I chuckled.  
"This is a start of a beautiful friendship" I said putting a strand of silver behind her ear.  
~Normal POV~  
Marik groped Malik's butt.  
"Hey pretty, what about we hang out?"  
Malik slapped him away and ran after Ryou and Bakura. Yugi followed and glared at Yami and Marik.  
Seto was walking away with Joey.  
"Wow! You're life mus be pretty fancy!" Joey beamed at Seto.

Well, when you have copious amounts of cash, you can screw the rules. I like you. I hope we have some classes together!" Seto beamed back. Joey giggled and grabbed his arm.  
"I guess we have tough luck." Marik said.  
"Maybe if you hadn't tried to molest her we would be like Bakura and Seto!" Yami growled at his brother.  
after school- Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami had the same classes. Malik and Marik had the same classes. And Seto and Joey had the same classes. They all sat together at a long table.  
They were walking home, Malik and Yugi ignoring Yami and Marik. Bakura was laughing with Ryou, and Seto and Joey were holding hands. They were reaching the mansion when Marik and Yami got pulled back by two girls. One had kinky clothes and short brown hair. The other had kinky Chinese clothes and black hair.  
Of course it was the sluts from school, Vivian Wong and Tea Gardner.  
"Great last night, right Marik?" Vivian pulled at his arm. He grunted and pulled away, running into the mansion. Tea was trying to kiss Yami, but he bolted in himself. The two prostitutes looked affronted and glared at Yugi and Malik. They stalked off.  
"Woah, those girls are very flirtacious." Yugi stared after the girls. He pulled at his skirt.  
"Bye 'Kura! Remember our date!" Ryou blew a kiss and joined his two "sisters". Joey reluctantly followed and waved at Seto.  
Bakura and Seto waved back and walked in the mansion.  
"I swear bro, she's the one." Bakura dreamily looked at the wall.  
"I know what you mean..." Seto walked into his room.  
At the Sakura household...  
"He's soooooo dreamy!" Ryou and Joey squeled into their pillows.  
"How will you tell him you guys are... Guys?" Yugi yelled.  
"They'll find a way bro." Malik said smiling at his giggling brothers. He liked Marik, but needed to get out of the mild shock. He technically molested him!  
Yugi liked Yami, but was too shy to say anything. He sighed.  
'I'll get him, I know it!' Yugi thought ferociously.  
~*~TBC~*~  
Me: Longest ever!  
Keiichiro: Wow... Please review!  
Bakura: I was so OOC here...  
Me: Just slightly! ^w^


	2. The Date

Me: I like grapes. And lemons. And limes, lemon and limes for my own reasons.  
Keiichiro: DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS? SHE DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH! DX  
10987654321*********************-  
~chapter two: The Date~  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
I was fussing with my hair, again. I had decided to wear a nice strapless light blue dress. It stopped at my knees and has a little glimmer when in the light. It was innocent enough, right? I wore light blue flats, had a red braclet on my left arm, and a blue watch on my right. All that was left, was my hair...  
"Here, let me help." Malik grabbed a brush and skillfully ran it through my hair. He grabbed a red bow and tied it in a pony tail. He grabbed a can and sprayed glitter.  
"You look beautiful bro!" He squealed and hugged me.  
"Good luck!" Yugi yelled with a pop-tart in his mouth.  
"Knock 'im dead Ryou!" Joey patted me on the back.  
I opened the door and ran down the stairs. Guys looked at me, some even wolf whisteled! I opened the front door and smiled. He was already there. A motorcycle was perched against the building, and two helmets were on the seat. He was wearing a blue opened shirt, and a blue and white horizontal striped shirt inside. He had grayish blue jeans and blue sneakers. He looked up from the ground and his mouth fell open. I giggled and walked forward.  
"So where are we going 'Kura?"  
"I was thinking of going to this dance, at the community center. The winning couple gets to win ¥500,000. I don't need the money, so if we win, you could have it..."  
"Sounds great!"  
I wasn't normally a dancer, I mean, I'm good at it and all, it's just uncomfortable dancing in front of others. He put on his helmet and handed one to me.  
"Come on, we don't want you falling off and cracking your head, right?" he chuckled and placed it over my head.  
I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He revved his bike, and we were off. I clinged to him for dear life. My face was stuck in his hair! It smelled sooooo nice... Like cherries... All too soon, we stopped in front of a tall building.  
"Here we are! Let's go... Um, I registered us in the contest a while back, that ok?" he blushed and looked at the building. I giggled.  
"Not at all! Let's go!"  
I walked in, Bakura picked up our number and we stood in line. We were contestant #8. While I watched the first seven contestants, Bakura played with my hair. I looked over to him and smiled. He winked at me and continued twirling my hair gently around his finger. I jumped when they called us up.  
"Contestant number 8 please come up! They will be dancing to Agony by Kotoko!" the stage guy calls out. (A/N I love this song! :D)  
I look up and back to Bakura. He nods. We walk up, and the music starts playing...

(A/N I put the English lyrics, because I can. XD)

_Itsuka mita yume (The dream that is fulfilling)  
Todokanai tsubuyaki dake (Only soon fades into silence)_

I grab Bakura's hand and we waltz around on the stage. Everybody in the audience watches us contently, no one making a sound. He smiles at me.  
"Is this song fitting?" he looks at me, waiting for my answer.  
"Of course."

_Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku (Walking alone in the dark of night)  
Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei nara (Eventually your eyes will open)  
Semete Sou, ima dake... (Thats what I am told)  
_  
He twirls me in a circle and pulls me into his chest. I gasp, he was so warm! We started waltzing again, dancing gracefully to the music...

_Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadare (Feeling sad after the rejection i drop my head)  
Namida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyuku (into the nightly breeze)  
Nani ga hoshii no? (What do you crave?)  
Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita (I whispered in the dark)_

I listen to the lyrics as he twirls me and pulls me. It is fitting. In a way, I want to know what he wants from me, and not whisper my questions into the dark. I want to know what he really thinks of me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly, I was an inch away from his face. I blush, and he smiles, he twirls me again...

_Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao (That grin which has haunted my dreams since we met)  
Mamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo (I wish to protect it through this horendous[sp?] pain)  
Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta (I now embrace our vow)_

I soon got into it and start interacting with him. We were in sync, as though he was my other half.  
'My yami...' I thought suddenly. Yami and Hikari, light and dark, maybe he was my other half...

_Soba ni ireru dake de (Just to be near you)  
Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de (Just to feel your presence every second)  
Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni (Somehow horrible memories awaken my happiness)  
Mawari tsuzukete iru omoi ni (Within my changing mind)  
Yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no? (Will we find a resolution?)  
Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai (Our questions dance in heaven)  
Ake no sora no Hikari ni kawaru (Changing to the light at sun rise)  
_  
He dips me at the word 'kawaru'. He bends down, and his eyes filled with... Lust? Suddenly the music starts again.  
'Damn you music' I thought.

_Subete maboroshi Ukande wa mata kieteku (Everything disappears just like a mirage)  
Janen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mujaku no kusari (My fingers,wrapped in a clear rope, erase my sinful thoughts)  
Mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita (Braided in loneliness in my internal struggle)  
_  
I struggle to keep pace with him, he really was a fast dancer. I gasped for like the millionth time tonight as he pulls me onto his chest.

_Tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze (My heels and wind are like a sword and grass)  
Tsumetasugiru ima mo "Kimi ga iru kara dayo" to (I'm cold now "Since you arrived")  
Yami ni ochita kotoba Hanarenai (But I still remember the words I revive from the darkness)  
Iki wo shiteru dake de (Just taking in a deep breath)  
_  
I breath in and out. I was running out of breath! And he look like he could still push a building! I pouted, I was a boy too! Then why can't I keep up? I shiver in pleasure when his hand grabbed my bottom. I look up at him and he smirks. He let's go and twirls me again.

_Onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de (Just to experience your pain)  
Honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai (Happiness evolves to love)  
Kizuite shimatta (Is what I found out)  
Kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni (Because your cold gaze reaches me)  
Mamoritai mono Mitsukatta kara (I have found who I need to protect)  
Tsugi no yoake Te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera (At tomorrow's sun rise the pieces I recieve are charred with regret)  
Hikari ni kaeru (Now change to light)  
_  
As the music interlude came, we twirled in a graceful waltz. In the background, I could hear people sighing and the judges pencils write furiously.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" he smiled down at me.  
"Yes, I am."  
The music starts again.

_Fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotte dake de (just to touch us both and have those happy thoughts)  
Komiageteku (Welling up inside)  
Tsuka no ma no sayonara mo Kienu kizuna ni naru to (Our bond shall not fade away...even if we should part)  
Soba ni irareru dake de (Just to be near you)  
_  
As the long note came he twirled me until she started singing again.

_Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de (Just to feel your presence every second)  
Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni (Somehow horrible memoreis awaken my happiness)  
Kizamikomarete ita shirushi ni (And if our fate shall fail us  
Michibikare mata taoreru toki mo (Our next meeting shall extinguish)  
Mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe (Our past thousand memories)  
Hikari ni kawaru (And change into light)  
_  
Through the last chorus, he gracefully waltzed with me. At the end, he leaned closer to me, we were about to kiss, when the damn spokesman suddenly appeared.  
"Ok! Great job Mr. Tsumi and Miss Sakura!"  
We walk off and sit down. At the end, they announced the winners.  
"And this years winners are... Contestant number 8! Ryou and Bakura!"  
We ran up, he handed me the ¥500,000 and put the crown on my head. I smile and hug his arm. We walk out and stand by his bike.  
"I had a great time Kura..."  
"I'm glad you did. Come on, let's bring you home."  
I climb up his bike. He put away the money and crown into the bag in the back of his bike. I can't believe I didn't notice that! I put on my helmet, and we were off. It took us about 15 minutes to get back, and he even walked me to my apartment!  
"Here. And I guess I'll see ya soon?" he hands me my stuff and raises an eyebrow.  
"Of course!"  
He smiles and leans down, he kisses me softly and we stand there, I didn't want to move, but a *click* broke is apart.  
"OMG! Your first kiss Ryou!" Yugi jumped up and down and ran after a retreating Malik.  
"Well bye." he smiled and kissed me again.  
I wave and walk in.  
"Tell us wha' happened Ryou!" Joey, Malik, and Yugi marche in front of me.  
"Well..."  
TBC  
Me: Yay! This is fluff so far, but give or take a few more chapters. I still need to work on MxM's relationship, get YxY together, and next is SxJ's date! Review?


	3. The Note

Me: Joey and Seto's date. Yippee...  
Keiichiro: You're tired today. She doesn't own anything.  
Me: I'd like to thank my Beta WillowSnake! Thanksies! Read her stories! ^w^  
10987654321******************-  
~*~JOEY'S POV~*~  
I rubbed my temple. School is sooooo boring! Ryou was lucky, he an Bakura shared a table and were passing love notes ta eachother. I sat by Seto, but he always ignored me! I mean, the guy was nice ta me, bu' it was like he was avoidin me. I grunted as my skirt got all itchy again. As I secretly scratched my butt, Seto passed a note ta me.  
Joey,  
Would you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me? I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight if you'll accept.  
-Seto  
I stared at the paper and wrote a messed up yes. I passed it back ta him and he smiled. He winked at me and turned back to the teacher. Thank gawd this was last period.  
~ At the Sakura household ~  
"Hold still! This dress will fall off you Joey!" Ryou struggled with the dress and finally managed to zip it over my struggling body.  
"Bu' it itches!"  
"That's the point bro." Malik appeared with torture tools and started applying make up. When he stopped making me cry with eye liner, Ryou started working with mah hair. He clipped a black hair pin with a ruby in the middle at the left side of mah hair. I stood up shakily on my black heels and looked at the mirror. I smiled in satisfaction. Good thing I never went to the gym, I was as curvy as Yugi, Malik, and Ryou! I wore a crimson dress, it clashed nicely with my accesories. I grabbed mah black and red handbag, and was about ta leave, when I stopped and ran ta mah room. I opened my drawer and pulled out my Red Eyes Black Dragon. I wanted ta show it to Seto. I ran to the door.  
"Good luck! Woo him real good bro!" Yugi yelled as he put down Dark Magician to only have it taken by Ryou's Change of Heart.  
"Will do Yug!"  
I ran straight to the stairs and climbed up the handrail, as I slid down, I caught glances of shocked people.  
'I ain't your average girl, cuz I'm a guy!' I thought wildly as I skidded to a stop. I climbed off the rail and walked to the door. Seto stood at the hood of his car, I sighed as he turned to me. He wore a white tuxedo with a blue tie. His pants were a blue/white color and it looked like his black shoes didn't belong. He offered his hand and I stepped into his car. He went into the drivers seat an we were off.  
"Where we goin?"  
"A resturant."  
"Oh..."  
I stared at the blurring lights as he sped on. I got bored after about three seconds and pulled out my DS. He glanced at me, then he looked away. As I played a digital cardgame against a random guy, he smiled. I was about to pwn this guys Magician of Faith, when Seto parked his car. He climbed out and offered his hand again. I took it and we went inside.  
"What do you want? You can get anything." he glanced at me.  
I wanted to get everything, bu' that wasn't very lady like, was it?  
"I'll get the chicken Alfredo, and some stromboli.  
He ordered for a waiter.  
"Can I get one Chicken Alfredo, one Stromboli, one sparkiling gin, and a chicken salad?" the waiter wrote it down, bowed, and walked off.  
I drummed my fingers on the table. When it came ta good food, I was very impatiant. Seto just stared at me with those blue eyes. Speaking of eyes...  
"Hey Seto, you wanna see my favorite card?"  
He nods slightly. I check through my purse and show him my Red Eyes. His eyes widen.  
"Let me show you my favorite card."  
He pulls out a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"That's jus' weird, we both have dragons, but they're like the opposite. But somehow..."  
"Work good together..."  
We looked at eachother, I leaned... And then our food came. I grunted. But then I saw the food. I wanted to stuff it all down mah mouth, bu' of course that was unladylike. So I took a fork and dug in. It was sooooo good! After I ate my food, I ordered this thing on discount. It was called Royale Ice Cream. It use ta be ¥ 50,000, bu' now it was ¥ 10,000. Seto didn't order dessert.  
"Don't you want something sweet to end this meal?"  
"I could share with you."  
I blushed as the guy lowered the ice cream down. It looked like it had 50 different kinds o' ice cream in it! A caramel covered apple were on both sides of the glass, and drizzles of edible gold littered the ice cream. Strawberries covered in chocolate completed the ice cream.  
"Oh mah gawd..."  
Seto grabbed a spoon and dug it into the ice cream, I startedand grabbed mine. Before I could swallow, Seto had leaned forward and kissed me. I just stared in shock as his toungue plunged inta my mouth. I heard people wolf whistle in the background.  
"You took my first kiss!"  
"At least you like me."  
I turned away and blushed. After awhile, I got a grip over myself and ate my ice cream in hyper drive. I felt my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I had to pee in the women's bathroom. I slammed the door and faced the toilet, releasing myself into relaxation.  
"Ahhhhhhhh"  
I flushed the toilet and washed my hands.  
I walked out and sat back down. Seto had already paid the bill. I picked up my bag and as I walked out, my Red Eyes fell.  
"Here ya go."  
I turned and blushed. Seto held it before me and smiled.  
"Thank you"  
The car ride home was a quiet one. When we reached the apartment, I nearly sprinted upstairs. Seto followed closley behind. When I reached the door, I turned to face him.  
"Uh, yeah, thanks Seto."  
"Anytime!"  
He leaned down and I joined the kiss eagerly. He only pulled away when we heard silent giggling behind us.  
"See you later Joey!"  
I sighed. Then I turned to my brothers.  
"You guys are dead!"  
TBC  
Me: Next chapter is how Yami and Yugi go together. Review?


End file.
